


The Collar

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brotherly Love, Collared Dean, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Flogging, Light BDSM, M/M, Sub Dean, Submission, Trust, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Sam thinks about how his relationship with Dean has changed, as Dean kneels to take Sam’s collar.Inspired by this amazing artwork...https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/305330049728440981/





	The Collar

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you so much to my Obi milly_gal for her help and support with this one. It started out as a piece of fun, and turned into something much deeper.

The first time Dean fell on his knees and begged me to take him was mind blowing. This was my big brother, my hero, my lover. He was brash, arrogant, lovable, infuriating, confident, sexy and strong. But he was also full of self-loathing, insecurity and a mountain of guilt.

Getting on his knees to me wasn’t a sign that he was weak or desperate, though. It was a sign that he was strong enough to show how much he loved me, needed me and wanted me. And it was a sign that he was strong enough to hand over control to me, because he trusted me. I don’t think I’d ever loved him more than I did at that moment, and all I wanted was to be worthy of the trust he had in me. 

I’d sank to my knees that day, too, unable to do more than look into his eyes, searching out the truth in their green depths, ensuring that he wanted this, that he wasn’t doing it just to please me. I know, the very thought of Dean doing anything just for me is so ridiculous – and yes, I am being sarcastic! Most of his life Dean’s put me first; the only things he’s really had that have been his own are his music, his food, his Baby and his clothes. 

What I saw in his eyes as we knelt facing each other was something rare – I saw Dean stripped bare, so full of love and trust. It was the most honest I’d ever seen him. He was crying, I was crying. There was no bravado, no pretence, no shutting the moment down by labelling it ‘chick flick’.

“Dean, you have to be sure about this.” I had to know.

“I am, Sammy,” he vowed and I knew he meant it.

I’d done research – that’s my thing, after all – and I’d known since we started making love what I wanted. And when I was soulless I’d gone to clubs and indulged in some kinky stuff – flogging, bondage, power-play – and it wasn’t just my soulless self that had loved it.

But that day, after we’d cried and talked, I simply took Dean to bed, fucked him gently and held him in my arms until he fell asleep. He was giving me the most amazing gift – himself. I’d always had him, of course I had. He’s more than a brother to me, he’s my everything, as I am his. But this – this was surrender, this was trust, this was love, this was submission.

I decided right then, with Dean asleep in my arms, that we’d establish some ground rules. We’d only ‘play’ when Dean wanted to, and when he did, he would let me know by kneeling for me. And in time I’d add a collar, knowing Dean would look stunning wearing nothing but my collar. Mine.

We had to take things slow, for both our sakes. I was worried about binding Dean, as I knew he hated feeling helpless, and I was hesitant about hurting him – hadn’t he been through enough torture? The first time I used a flogger on him I swear it was harder for me than it was for him.

“Sammy, what the hell?” he growled after a few minutes of tentative strokes.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

He’d huffed and muttered “Isn’t that the whole fucking point?”

“Yeah, but...”

“Look, we agreed on this...just no breaking the skin, okay? I’m not made of glass, Sammy.”

I took a deep breath. “Okay.” I started slowly, but this time the strokes were harder, making Dean’s back flush pink. He didn’t make much sound, just an occasional grunt or whimper. I changed to a figure of eight pattern that drew more sounds of pain and pleasure from him.

I stopped when his back was starting to redden, and he couldn’t curtail the litany of his moans. I had wanted to flog his buttocks and the tops of his thighs but decided to leave this for another time. I moved over to him and rested my bare chest against his hot back; I could feel the heat seeping from his skin into mine. I don’t think I’d ever felt so close to him before, it was like our bodies had been joined by the ends of the flogger. He groaned as I embraced him, his groan intensifying as I reached around to stroke his hard cock.

“Come for me, Dean,” I whispered and his body stiffened as ropes of come shot from his cock. I caught some on my hand and raised it to him. “Lick it.” He was panting heavily, swaying on his feet and I knew if I wasn’t holding him with one arm, he’d sink to his knees.

He licked his own come from my fingers, then gave a shuddering sigh, “Sammy,”

“It’s okay, Dean, I’ve got you.” I turned him around slowly and he collapsed into my arms. I held him for a minute or so, stroking his hair, telling him I loved him. Then I helped him onto the bed, making him sit for a moment while I got him a bottle of water and some aloe gel for his back.

“Drink,” I told him and he downed most of the bottle. He was still swaying, utterly spent. I got him to lay face down on the bed and gently rubbed the aloe into his hot, red skin. He squirmed a little at first, then stilled with a sigh, and was asleep by the time I’d finished.

An unforeseen but excellent side effect to our new intense sex life was that Dean slept like a baby after our sessions. He woke rested and refreshed, and he was also drinking less alcohol.

He looked fitter and happier than he had in years. When we joined up with Jody for a case, she smiled widely at us. “Well, you two are looking good! Wow, you’re positively glowing...oh!” she looked from my face to Dean’s and back again. “It’s about time, too.”

Dean blushed adorably and started babbling on about the case. I smiled at Jody and gave her a little nod. We’d shared some personal stuff a while back, when Dean was trapped in the forties with Eliot Ness, and she was the only person other than Bobby who knew how I felt about Dean. Bobby had guessed many years ago, but at that point Dean and I hadn’t shared more than a kiss. A teary farewell kiss before he went to hell. My Dean.

There are no downsides to our new improved relationship. We’ve had a few bumps along the way – getting Dean to accept my collar was hard, but he saw the benefits of it. Now, when he’s in the mood to play, he kneels with his collar in his hands and I place it reverently around his neck. He always shakes a little, like he’s fighting against the collar, or me, or himself, but he always wins.

Right now, he’s on his knees, naked apart from my collar. He’s already hard and we haven’t even started. I place my thumb against his lower lip and tug gently. His mouth opens wider as his eyes flutter. He looks so beautiful like this; I get him to suck my thumb for a few minutes. 

Then I pull it out and run it around his too-pretty lips, moistening them, watching them shine. Dean’s eyes are half-closed, he loves having his lips played with.

“Gonna fuck your throat now, Dean,” I tell him and he swallows at the thought, his Adam’s apple bobbing, touching the soft leather of the collar. “What do you say?”

“Yes, please, Sammy,” he whispers.

I tell him to lick me, then watch as he licks my cock and suckles on my balls. I’m so hard I need to come like yesterday, so I tug on his hair and he kneels back, ready.

“Want you on the bed, on your back, head at the edge of the mattress.” Dean knows exactly how I want him and that I’m gonna fuck his throat, I love seeing the way his throat fills with my cock, the way the collar strains as his throat expands. Sometimes I take the collar off, and replace it with my hand around his throat, loving the feeling of being so deep inside him.

Dean used to gag, choke, splutter, but now he’s got used to it. I know I’m large – I can’t help being proportional! – and it’s a lot for him to take. But he rarely gags now, and when he does he looks so beautiful with his eyes all wet and drool running down his chin. I decide today to come over his face, and when I pull out, he closes his eyes in readiness.

I’m so turned on by my big brother’s submission that I shoot my load over his face, neck and chest. I’m pretty impressed at how much, and Dean’s smiling, so I know he is, too.

“You can wipe your eyes,” I tell him as I know he hates having spunk over his lashes. He raises a shaky hand and wipes them, then opens his eyes, still smiling at me.

“That was awesome, Sammy,” he tells me, still lying there, covered in my come.

I lean down to kiss his mouth and rub the come into his skin. Dean shudders, because he knows this means I want him covered in me all night, that I haven’t finished with him. I pull him up and take him in my arms.

“I love you so much, Dean. You’re so good for me.”

“I love you too, Sammy."


End file.
